eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Storm of Swords - Kapitel 12 - Tyrion II
Tyrion II ist das zwölfte Kapitel von A Storm of Swords, dem dritten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister besucht Varys, damit er ein letztes Treffen mit Shae arrangieren soll. Nebenbei unterhält er sich über Mandon Moor mit ihm, erfährt aber nichts Neues. In der folgenden Nacht trifft er sich dann mit Shae in der Absicht, sie aus der Stadt fortzuschicken, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, bringt es dann aber doch nicht übers Herz. Synopsis Tyrion überrascht Varys mit einem Besuch Tyrion Lennister überrascht Varys, als er in dessen Kammer auf ihn wartet. Tyrion hatte abgewartet, bis der Eunuch zu seinem Vater gerufen wurde, dann schlich er sich in dessen Zimmer und untersuchte es, konnte aber weder Papiere noch Geheimgänge finden. Er fragt, ob es wahr sei, dass Großmaester Pycelle begnadigt und wieder im Kleinen Rat aufgenommen werden soll, was Varys bestätigt. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass das Konklave der Zitadelle in Altsass dafür gesorgt habe, denn nur diese Institution kann Großmaester berufen oder entlassen. Tyrion erzählt, dass Maegor I. Targaryen drei Großmaester enthauptet hatte, und Varys ergänzt, dass auch Aegon II. Targaryen einen Großmaester namens Gerardys an seine Drachen verfüttert hatte. Tyrion bedauert, dass er keinen Drachen habe, und er denkt, er hätte Pycelle stattdessen in Seefeuer tauchen und anzünden sollen. Dann aber habe das Konklave Pycelles Entlassung akzeptiert und wählt nun einen Nachfolger aus. Manche wollten betonen, dass Fähigkeiten mehr zählen sollten als Geburtsrechte, und so wurden Namen genannt wie der Schumachersohn Maester Turquin oder Maester Erreck einen Bastard eines Heckenritters, aber am Ende wählten sie Maester Gormon aus Haus Tyrell. Das widerum wusste Lord Tywin Lennister zu verhindern, und so wurde Pycelle wieder mit seinem alten Amt betraut. Varys berichtet weiterhin, dass auch Ser Boros Blount begnadigt wurde, was Tyrion freut, denn er denkt, dass Ser Boros Cersei mittlerweile genauso sehr hassen müste wie er selbst. Varys fragt Tyrion dann offen, ob er wegen Ser Mandon Moor bei ihm sei. Tyrion hatte Bronn aufgetragen, alles über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber Tyrion ist klar, dass Varys eine Menge mehr über ihn weiß. Varys deutet an, dass Ser Mandon kaum Freunde in Königsmund hatte, und dass er nur ein paar Verwandte im Grünen Tal hatte. Er war mit Jon Arryn nach Königsmund gekommen und unter Robert Baratheon der Königsgarde beigetreten. beide haben ihn dennoch kaum gemocht. Auf Turnieren konnte er das Volk nicht für sich gewinnen, und selbst seine Brüder in der Garde mochten ihn offenbar nicht. Ser Barristan Selmy hatte einst behauptet, er habe keinen Freund außer seinem Schwert und kein Leben außer seiner Pflicht, und das war kein Kompliment. Das alles war in etwa das, was auch schon Bronn herausgefunden hatte. Tyrion erklärt Varys, dass er ein Treffen mit Shae arrangieren möchte, um ein letztes Mal mit ihr zu reden und sie dann in Sicherheit fortzuschicken. Erst gestern hatte er Shae gesehen, wie sie einen Eimer Wasser die Serpentinentreppe hinauftrug, und ein Ritter hatte angeboten, ihr zu helfen, was ihn sehr eifersüchtig gemacht hat. Er war ganz nah an ihr vorbeigegangen, hatte es aber nicht gewagt, sie anzusprechen, denn er vermutet, dass er ständig beobachtet wird, was Varys bestätigt. Alle drei Schwarzkessel-Brüder informieren Cersei über sein Handeln, und sie hat alle drei zum Ritter gemacht, weitere Beförderungen in Aussicht gestellt und reizt Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel zudem mit sexuellen Andeutungen, was Tyrion darüber nachdenken lässt, ob er Cersei etwas anhängen könnte. Aber sie sind nicht die einzigen, die ihn beobachten. Janos Slynts Söhne würden gern ihren Vater rächen und Petyr Baelish hat Informanten in fast allen Bordellen und würde Tyrion melden, falls er sich einem auch nur nähert. Tywin wiederum hat Varys selbst beauftragt, Tyrion für ihn auszuspionieren. Tyrion trägt Varys auf, ein Treffen mit Shae in seiner Kammer zu arrangieren, aber der Eununch sagt, es gebe keinen geheimen Gang in Maegors Feste, nur einen geheimen Ausgang, der mit keinem anderen Gang verbunden sei. Tyrion weist ihn an, sie dann in Varys' eigenes Zimmer zu bringen bei Mondaufgang. Den Rest des Tages versucht Tyrion, sich abzulenken: erst sucht er die Bibliothek auf und liest in Beldecars Geschichte der Rhoynischen Kriege, dann lässt er sich ein Bad ein und dann lässt er sich von Podrick Payn den Bart stutzen. Dann legt er sich mit seiner Hofkleidung, bevor ihm auffällt, dass er so zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erwecken würde, also zieht er sich wieder um. Tyrion trifft sich heimlich mit Shae Bei Mondaufgang verabschiedet er sich von Podrick und stapft durch den Bergfried, der voller Menschen ist. Er sieht Ser Balon Swann und Ser Loras Tyrell, die Wache stehen, und er unterhält sich ein wenig mit ihnen. Er fragt Loras, warum er mit 17 Jahren in die Königsgarde eingetreten ist, der aber erinnert Tyrion an Aemon Targaryen den Drachenritter und an seinen Bruder Jaime Lennister, die auch in dem Alter waren. Ein Stück weiter sieht er kurz einem Hundekampf zu und erntet ein paar Lacher als er meint, der Hund, der verloren hat, ähnele jetzt Sandor Clegane. Er schlendert weiter zu den Kammern des Eunuchen und wird dort von Varys und Shae empfangen, die nur eine einzelne Kerze leuchten lässt. Noch ehe er sich umsieht, ist Varys verschwunden. Shae fällt über ihn her und Tyrion kommt nach nur fünf Stößen. Tyrion genießt jede Berührung, meint dann aber, es sei zu gefährlich für Shae in Königsmund. Shae ignoriert seine Worte und sagt, sein Gesicht würde sie nicht stören. Sie fragt ihn, wie lange sie noch für Lollys Schurwerth arbeiten müsse, und Tyrion fragt sie, ob sie ihm nicht zugehört habe. Er sagt, sie schwebe in riesiger Gefahr, sie aber antwortet, dass Symon Silberzunge ihr vorgeschwärmt hätte, wie aufregend die Hochzeit des Königs werden wird und dass es Tanzbären und Wein vom Arbor geben wird. Tyrion fragt erstaunt, wie sie mit dem Sänger sprechen konnte, und sie erzählt ihm, wie sie Lady Tanda Schurwerth von ihm erzählt habe und sie ihn in ihren Dienst genommen habe, damit er Lollys vorsingen könne. Shae fragt naiverweise, ob sie sich nicht als Adelige verkleiden könne, um an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen, dann verführt sie ihn ein zweites Mal, aber Tyrion bleibt dabei, dass es nicht sicher für sie sei auf der Hochzeit. Dann bleibt sie lange stumm und ist beleidigt. Tyrion versucht, das Thema zu wechseln, stößt aber nur auf eine Mauer aus Höflichkeiten. Er fragt sich, wie es nach der Erfahrung mit Tysha wieder so weit kommen konnte. Tyrion erhebt sich und sucht das Zimmer nach dem Geheimgang ab, durch den Varys verschwunden ist, findet ihn aber nicht, bis Shae ihm verrät, dass er unter dem Bett ist. Am Ende verabschieden sie sich und Shae ist wieder zur Vernunft gekommen, wenngleich sie auch traurig darüber ist, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen. Am Ende kann er ihr nicht ausschlagen, ihr zu versprechen, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Innerlich verflucht er sich dafür, dass er nicht konsequent geblieben ist. Der Rückweg erscheint ihm lang und einsam. Zuhause weckt er Podrick, damit er Bronn holen geht. Drei Gläser Wein später erscheint Podrick mit einem sichtlich angesäuerten Bronn, der sich darüber beschwert, aus Chatayas Bordell herausgeholt worden zu sein. Er scherzt darüber, jetzt nicht mehr in billigen Hurenhäusern verkehren zu müssen, was Tyrion zornig macht. Er verbeißt sich seinen Zorn aber und trägt Bronn auf, sich um Symeon Silberzunge "zu kümmern". Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 12